vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Juri Kuran
'Juri Kuran '(玖蘭 樹里 Kuran Juri), was Yuki and Kaname's mother and a Pureblood vampire who resembles an older version of Yuki. She was the beloved wife and sister of Haruka Kuran and the younger sister of Rido Kuran. Appearance Juri Kuran had the typical ethereal beauty of the Pureblood vampires.She was a spitting image of her daughter Yuki as she had the same eyes and long dark brown hair, typical of a Kuran, though her hair was curlier and messier than her daughter's. Her hair was also a richer, darker brown than Yuki's. Personality Juri is described as a cheerful and strong woman who puts her family firstVampire Knight Official Fanbook. She was mischievous and playful and enjoyed teasing Kaname. Even though Juri and Yuki has the same appearance, they have very different personalities. Juri is blunt, easily irritated by Haruka and sometimes loud and fierce when she loses her temper. She is very passionate about things that matter to her as she vehemently objected to Kaien's plan to kill all vampires declaring that not all vampires were bad and physically opposed him. She is described by Isaya Shoto and Kaien Cross as like the very blaze of the sun58th Night. Outspoken and high spirited, Juri was dedicated to her dreams of a peaceful existence with humans. History Ten yea rs ago, her eldest brother Rido Kuran trespassed into the Kuran residence and wanted Yuki for his own gain. To protect her daughter, she sacrificed her life to suppress Yuki's vampire side and erased her memories. She had wanted Yuki to be able to live a happy normal human girl life. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki.Headmaster Kaien Crossstatedthat he is in debt to her so he decided to adopt Yuki for her sake. Plot Powers & Abilities Juri possesses all the powers that Purebloods have, such as immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Juri excels in spellsVampire Knight Official fanbook. This is futher shown as she was the one to seal away Yuki's vampire side and turn her daughter into a human.36th Night. Juri also has the ability to wield anti-vampire weapons and used the Artemis in its scythe form, thought to have been passed on to Yuki. Equipment Relationships Haruka Kuran Haruka Kuran is Juri's beloved brother and husband. At some point during their lifetime, Juri never seem to really like Haruka, most likely because of his persistence to get together that irritates her. But as a result of his persistence, Juri finally fell in love with him. They eventually got married and gave birth to "three" children, the first being used as a vessel for her second son and ancestor, Kaname. Yuki is technically their secondly child, but most commonly referred to as their third. Rido Kuran Though Rido was in love with Juri and even drank her blood (though it was by force when she cried out in pain for Haruka to save her), it's unknown what sort of relationship they had at that time. After he stole her first child, Kaname, away, she harboured a great deal of anger towards him. Rido continued to desire Juri even after her death and sought Yuki as a replacement for her. His attachment to Juri bordered more on obsession than on love. Kaien Cross Kaien Cross Kaien Cross and Juri first met as enemies. Kaien tried to kill her but failed to do so; he was seen seriously injured by Juri, yet she decided to let him off because she didn't want to kill anybody while she was pregnant. Kaien seems to have developed some feelings for Juri. He adopted her daughter, Yuki, as he says he was in debt to her for letting him keep his life. Kaname Kuran Kaname is Juri and Haruka's "second child", the child before Yuki. Despite the fact that he is not her original son, Juri doesn't resent Kaname in any way. She loves Kaname as a mother and often sent him to play with the cheerful Takuma, playfully hoping that Kaname would be inspired to be a less serious child. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Female character Category:Flashback character Category:Minor Character Category:Kuran family